Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 6 - Meeting Johnny and Getting The Six Feathers For Toyland Express.
Here is part six of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Thomas`O`Malley (from Aristocats), Flik (from Bug`s Life), Sallvan (from Monsters`Inc), Jack Skellington (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Pinocchio (from Pinocchio), Owl (from Winnie The Pooh), Gurgle (from Finding Nemo), Woody, Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series), Robin Hood (from Robin Hood), Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin), Dumbo (from Dumbo), Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast), Peter Pan (from Peter Pan), Pongo (from One Hunderd and One Dalmatians), Lady Bug (from Janes and the Giant Peach), Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit), Little Toot (from Melody Time), Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe), Chicken Little (from Chicken Little), Remmy (from Ratatouille), Snow White (from Snow White), Atta (from Bug`s Life) Duchess (from The Aristocats), Mike (from Monsters`Inc), King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone), Aladdin (from Aladdin), Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo), Lampwick (from Pinocchio), Dot (from Bug`s Life), Dash (from The Incredibles), Ten Cents (from TUGS), Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp Series), The Fire Tug (from TUGS), Cure Blossom (from Pretty Cure Series) as Belle, Puffa (from TUGS), Elias (from Elias the Little Rescue Boat), Heimlich (from Bug`s Life), Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh), Cinderella (from Jetlag Productions), Luigi (from Cars), Guido (from Cars), Herbie (from Herbie the Fully Loaded), Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp), Jessica (from Roger Rabbit), Flounder (from The Little Mermaid), Flora (rom Sleeping Beauty), Hercules (from Hercules), Big Mickey (from TUGS), Yaemon (from Steam Locomotive Yaemon Big Adventure of D-51), Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit), Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pig), Stanley (from Stanley), King Triton (from The Little Mermaid), Old Rusty (from TUGS), Donald Duck (from Donald Duck), Daisy Duck (from Donald Duck), Old Rusty (from TUGS), Zeus (from Hercules), Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin), OJ (from TUGS), Big Mac (from TUGS), Sunshine (from TUGS), Top Hat (from TUGS), Warrior (from TUGS), Sora (from Kingdum Hearts), Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts), Riku (from Kingdom Hearts), Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts), Namine (from Kingdom Hearts), and Ansem the Seeker of Darkness (from Kingdom Hearts) as The First Audience * Buster (from Lady and the Tramp Series), Violet (from The Incredibles), Kaa (from The Jungle Book), Randall (from Monsters`Inc), Doom (from Roger Rabbit), Oogie Boogie (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Suzy and Perla (from Cinderella), Beast (from Beauty and the Beast), The Three Little Wolfs (from The The Three Little Pigs), Si, Am (from Lady and the Tramp Series), The Magic Mirror (from Snow White), Scar (from The Lion King), Hyenas (from The Lion King), Panic, Pain (from Hercules), Kuzco (from The Emperor`s New Groove) Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club), The Policeman (from Lady and the Tramp), Tuck, Roll (from Bug`s Life), Matador (from Feldinand The Bull), Felix the Cat (from Felix The Cat), incent Maloy (from Vincent), The Mayor (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas), Zero (from The Nightmare Before Christmas), Wall-E (from Wall-E), Dolly (from Finding Nemo), Boost (from Cars), Snod Rod (from Cars), DJ (from Cars), Wingo (from Cars), Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast), Captain Hook (from Peter Pan), Big Mickey (from TUGS), Burke, Brair (from TUGS), Zorran (from TUGS), Zebedee (from TUGS), Zak (from TUGS), Zug (from TUGS), and Zip (from TUGS) as The Pharmacist's Minions * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 2 * Benny the Cab (from Roger Rabbit) as Child 3 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Ringmaster * Pedro (from Pedro) as Child 4 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Pete (Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Montana (Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from The Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Huey (from Dora the Explorer Circus Train) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) * Blue (Dora the Explorer Circus Train) as Child 6 * Georgia (LIttle Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 7 * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Jason (from Back of the Klondike) as Person 6 * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 8 * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 7 * Sir Regnald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 4 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Studio Maker * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 9 * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (Chunggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy (from Speed Buggy) as Caroline the Car * Chinese Dragon as Grogh's Machine Can * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Doogal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Weasels as Grogh's Henchmen * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 15 * Rasmus (from Casey Junior and Friends) as Child 16 * Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) as Child 17 * Sally (from Cars) as Child 18 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 8 * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 * Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Cinema Lady * Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferbs) as Dutch Man * Blossom (from Oh, Dr. Beeching!) as Grogh's Henchman 5 * Bradley Manor (from The Chronicles of Narnia, The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe) and Camelot (from 102 Dalmatians) as Grogh's Henchman 6 and 7 * Flying Scotsman (from 102 Dalmatians) as Grogh's Henchman 8 * 46443 (The Seven-Per-Cent Solution) as Grogh's Henchman 9 * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh the Hellish * Big Mickey (from Tomy Thomas and Friends) as Grogh's Henchman 10 * Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Child 19 * Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 11 * Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Person 10 * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 11 * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Mr. Robosuitcase * Barker (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 20 * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 21 * Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 12 Transcript * (Basil gives the lead attached to his collar to Casey's hand, which grabs it, before he sets off, dragging Casey to the Glacier Cocktail through the water in a well, with Casey, changed into his blue trunks, snorkel mask, diving tank, and flippers until the two reach the entrance. Casey changes back into his clothes, hat, and pipe, puts Basil's dog house out with Basil going inside it, and walks into the Glacier Cocktail entrance. As he walks inside, Casey sees a Cantina band, compossed by Anais, a maestro rabbit, with five musicians, two engineers called Henry, playing a trumpet, and Casey Jones, playing a piano, and three Ed boys, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, playing the drums, a flute, and a violin, and meets a Bartender named Johnny and his pet cat, Linus, with a green collar) * Johnny: (takes a few blows from his pipe) Wow, look! It's a blue circus engine!! Oh, I've seen worse. (pats his pet cat) This is where the guards taste the effects for Groga. Some of them think they're ballet-dancing ice skaters, others think they're ostriches, so don't be surprised if there are feathers lying around. This is my cat, Linus, who is the engine of his engineer, Henry. * Anais: Thank you for mentioning Henry's name. * Casey Jones: Yeah, I'm Johnny's engineer. * Henry: Yes, and since I'm Linus's engineer, we're the Cantina Band. * Ed: If you have any requests, shout 'em out. * Edd: Play that same song! * Eddy: Alright, same song, here we go! (Anais brings the music back and forces the musicians to play the same song again when Casey heads out of the workshop and puts on a warm coat) * (Casey looks down the steep hill and speeds down too fast to collect a feather and a silver spade and heads over a high railroad trestle on the right track to get another silver spade. He then starts to climb the high hill to grab another silver spade and another feather, and when he heads onto the top of a high fridge, he pulls a switch to open a door from the fridge. Casey just has to jump down, but before entering, he pushes a melon out of the way. Casey speeds through a long tunnel, and speeds over a high bridge to collect another feather and a silver spade. Casey goes over a hill out of the tunnel and shoots two figures, which he thought, were statues, but were two engines, such as two different types of tank engines. He flies down onto the tempature's top to get a silver spade and dives down into the sea below in his trunks and swims to the bottom to get the next silver spade and back up to the top for air, only before he drowns in the water) * Casey Jr: Ah... (runs up to the top of the hill and grabs a feather while climbing up and reaches the top to get another silver spade. He pushes a boulder so hard that it falls right down into the sea. He fires his shots at the targets, causing three ice sticks to fall into the water, forcing the river to rise. He speeds up the hill to push another boulder into the sea. He flies down to another high platform to grab a silver spade and pushes another boulder into the sea. Casey, having risen the water upward, jumps down and dives into the sea in his trunks below. The little circus in the water swims under to reach the cave inside. He continues onward to find a blue bolt standing firm, and when he touches it advancing on him, he yells in pain) Ouch! Oh, it's an electric bolt! * (Casey flees from the bolt chasing him and grabs a silver spade and continues upward. He grabs another feather and speeds up the hill past an A1X Terrier locomotive named Stepney with an LNWR Observation coach and a green coach and pushes a wall. The bolt bumps into Casey, sending him going down the hill, forcing him to flee from it, when it pursues him. Casey finally takes the bolt to another bolt and speeds forward up the hill onto the fridge once again and continues to climb upward. Casey spots Blackmoor Vale dancing around and shoots the 4-6-2 down and continues on the right track to go on a gear. He flies the gear between the two others, and grabs a silver spade on the next gear, but runs back onto the first one to push the button, and makes the gears spin round. After spinning the right way round, Casey climbs up the path to grab the last feather, and meets up with Tillie, who giggles in Princess Peach's giggle with delight) * Tillie: Oh, Agent Casey baby, these feathers are wonderful! Just think of what fun we can have with them! What a pity that my father needs them for his machine... (Casey changes into his blue trunks with purple rectangles, while Tillie changes into his green and blue striped bikini, based of Nani Pelekai's from Lilo and Stitch, and when both engines put on their diving gears and black flippers and snorkel masks, they dive into the sea of the well, and swim back to the Toyland Express's machine. Having changed back into their clothes, Casey and Tillie run back and give Toyland Express the six feathers) * Toyland Express: Good work, young man! It surprises me, but I have to tell you that you're making excellent progress as an assistant. Here, you've earned a little Chamaleon dust. So you can slip into a strange skin. It's easy. As soon as you see an octagonal platform, get it. You turn yourself by pressing on the R button. Again press on the R-button key to leave prints to your original form. Quite simple, right? Now run off to the pyramid, as you'll find the 6 dominoes that I need for the drive of the machine. (Casey obeys and heads off to the Pyramid's entrance) * Stowe: (speeds away from Casey into the Pyramid's level) Shut the doors! The cowcatcher engine is back! (shuts the doors behind him and in front of Casey) Category:Daniel Pineda